La sorcière d'Isis
by Shadows of Life
Summary: Jalil, Christopher, April et David doivent s'acquitter d'une mission donnée par Athéna...trouver la mère de Senna pour qu'elle renvoie les Coo-Hatch, qui sont devenus une menace pour Utopia. Peut-être est-ce la chance de retourner dans "L'ancien Monde"...


Je suis un nouvel auteur dans EverWorld et le seul francophone. C'est dommage parce que Utopia (le titre en français du livre) est un roman extraordinaire. C'est vraiment bon et je vous recommande de le lire. C'est un peu la suite du 7e : La montagne des Dieux

**

* * *

****Prologue **

Senna a enfin daigné revenir vers David, Christopher, April et Jalil. Heureusement pour eux, car ils ont promis au Coo-Hatch de les renvoyer dans leur univers. Mais Senna n'est pas assez puissante pour ouvrir un brèche elle-même entre les deux mondes. Mais elle connaît une sorcière d'Égypte beaucoup plus expérimentée qu'elle qui pourrait les aider…sa mère. Et si jamais elle était capable de renvoyer ces extra-terrestres dans sur leur planète, peut-être est-elle capable de renvoyer David, Christopher, April et Jalil dans leur monde une fois pour toutes…

* * *

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient dans cette fic sauf la fic…tout est à KA Applegate.

* * *

Remarque : Pour ceux qui ne conaissent pas Utopia (EverWorld), c'est Jalil qui narrate ma fic.**

* * *

**

**La sorcière d'Isis**

Chapitre 1 : Entrevue avec Athéna 

April resta bouche bée devant la déclaration de Senna. Sa mère était donc en vie.

- Il y a donc des gens plus puissants que toi dans cet univers!

Cette remarque ironique était évidemment de Christopher.

- Oui! Il y a des gens plus puissants que moi! cingla Senna. Ma mère l'est.

- Et je suppose que la personne juste en-dessous d'elle, c'est toi? demandai-je.

Senna me foudroya du regard mais j'avais eu le temps de voir le sourire fugitif qui avait passé sur son visage, prouvant que j'avais raison. Évidemment qu'elle se croyait supérieure à tout le monde avec ses pouvoirs. Il n'y qu'un chose qu'elle avait qu'aucun magicien, sorcière, elfe ou dieu n'avait…nous. Depuis le début qu'elle se servait de nous comme ses instruments pour se faufiler discrètement sans se faire remarquer pendant que nous, on encaisse les coups à sa place. Depuis le début, en fait, depuis ce matin étrange où on s'est tous retrouvés, sans aucune raison apparente au Lac Michigan et qu'elle s'y trouvait au bout de la digue à attendre patiamment que Fenrir vienne l'arracher à notre monde et du même coup, nous emporter avec elle pour qu'on la protège. En fait, je suis certain que c'était exactement ce qu'elle attendait. Que nous, les idiots, on accoure à son secours. David, c'était une chose : il est ou était…en fait on ne le sait plus vraiment ce qu'il est : homme libre ou marionnette de la sorcière? Même Christopher ça de tenait qu'il aille au secours de Senna vu qu'il avait été son petit ami et qu'il était probablement encore un peu sous son emprise. Mais April et moi, on la déteste. April parce que c'est sa demi-sœur et qu'elle sait ce qu'elle est. Moi, parce que c'est une sorcière. Un être qui ne devrait pas exister dans mon monde pas plus que des dieux, nymphes, satyres ou autre trucs de ce genre. Ce n'est pas logique que tout ça existe. C'est de la mythologie et dans ce mot il y a mythe. Une histoire, un conte de fée, quelque chose qui vient tout droit de l'imagination trop fertile de l'humain.

« Les mythes ne sont-ils pas tous basés sur des faits? »

Je secouai la tête pour chasser cette pensée de mon esprit. Non. Un mythe est un mythe, point. Ça n'existe pas et n'existera jamais dans aucun univers existant ou non. Pourtant, j'étais devant le déesse grecque de la sagesse et de la guerre, Athéna, qui est, ou plutôt, était, un mythe.

- Alors! Ta mère pourrais renvoyer ces rebelles dans leur univers?

- Elle le peut…mais ne le fera probablement pas, répondit froidement Senna.

- Si je le lui demande, elle le fera, dit Athéna.

Senna ne put se retenir et éclata de rire.

- Comme si parce que Athéna le demande, elle va le faire! Elle n'a pas peur des Dieux de l'Olympe, pas plus que moi j'en ai peur, dit Senna avec dédain.

Athéna la foudroya du regard et Senna soutint son regard. Soudainement, la déesse, bien qu'elle eut pu faire bien pire, gifla Senna. Même si ce n'était qu'une gifle, Senna atterrit tout de même sur le dos, six mètre plus loin. Elle se releva et jeta un regard haineux à la guerrière maiss se contenta de rester plantée là à regarder David comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il fasse quelque chose.

- Alors, Coo-Hatch? Allez-vous laisser les dieux d'Utopia tranquilles si cette sorcière vous renvoient, vous et vos dieux, dit Athéna.

- Pas nos dieux. Seulement nous. Déesse du Fer et dieu du Feu biens à Utopia, mais Coo-Hatchs malheureux.

Athéna ravala son commentaire. Nous savions pourquoi elle était outrée par les propos du Coo-Hatch. Elle ne pouvait concevoir qu'un peuple renie ses dieux et puisse continuer de vivre normalement, sans personne pour veiller sur eux et leur environnement. Pourtout, les pauvres de l'Ancien monde, en l'occurrence nous, avons parfaitement survécu et avons évolué beaucoup plus vite sans dieux que lorsqu'il étaient dans notre univers. Dans le fond, il ne voulaient pas qu'on avance trop vite, de peur que nous les dépassions.

- Sorcière! Va trouver ta mère et convainc la de renvoyer ces imb…ces créatures, dans leur monde, exigea Athéna. Et vous quatre, allez avec elle pour la surveiller et vous assurer qu'elle remplit sa mission ou si elle venait qu'à échouer, la compléter vous-même. Faites-le pour le salut des Dieux d'Utopia.

- Il faudrait vraiment être imbécile pour une mission comme ça, se moqua Christopher.

Senna ne prit même pas la peine de répliquer. Elle savait qu'il ne faisait que ça pour la faire frustrer…et ça marchait. Athéna reprit la parole :

- Ne sous-estime pas les égyptiens, Christopher. Ils ont plus d'un tour dans leur sac et souviens-toi qu'Utopia est maintenant un monde corrompu. Car, certains peuples, sont trop faibles pour résister à Ka Anor.

Je vis le Coo-Hatch frémir. Il avait compris le message on ne peut plus clair d'Athéna; elle les traitait de lâches. La suite fut très rapide. Le Coo-Hatch avait lancé une des ces petites étoiles tranchantes sur Athéna. On avait eu une petite démonstration de l'efficacité de ces armes pour débiter un arbre en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire « Tim-ber », alors imaginez un bras. Mais l'humanoïde avait oublié un petit détail : Athéna est une déesse. La roue dentée traversa le bras de la déesse guérrière, lui arrrachant un cri de surprise. April cria elle aussi, quand elle vit tomber ce bras. David dégaina son épée aussitôt et l'appuya sur la carotide, ou ce qui devait être la carotide sur cette créature. Athéna leva son bras valide et la pièce fut illuminée d'un vive lumière blanche, m'obligeant à fermer les yeux. Lorsque la luminosité redevint normale, j'ouvris les yeux et resta stupéfait : le bras d'Athéna s'était ressoudé au reste de son corps, comme Hel avait fait avec sa main, coupée par April. Au souvenir de Hel, je fut pris de vertige. À Utopia, j'en avait vu des atrocités, mais rien ne pouvait se comparer avec mon séjour chez Hel. Étant à moitié top model, elle faisait l'envie de tout les hommes. Et lorsqu'elle vous touche, vous ressentez un plaisir fou et vous tueriez pour qu'elle le refasse encore et encore…jusqu'à que vous voyez son autre moitié. Celle qui est morte. Son orbitre vide, les mèches collées à son crâne, sa joue dévorée par les vers laissant voir ses dents tout aussi pourries que le reste. C'est révoltant, dégoûtant, écoeurant et surtout souffrant de voir une si grande beauté, cotoyée par la Mort.

- Jalil? Ça va? me demanda April.

- Oui…euh…ou est le Coo-Hatch?

April se retourna brusquement, cherchant la créature et la trouva par terre dans une mare de sang. À côté se tenait David, tout tremblant devant le geste qu'il venait de commettre…et aussi parce qu'il s'attendait à ce que la déesse le punisse. Christopher restait bouche bée, regardant alternativement le Coo-Hatch et David avec son épée ensanglantée. Seule Athéna restait de glace devant le meurtre qui venait d'être commis.

- Je te remercie David, ça m'évitera de le tuer moi-même.

April la regarda avec stupéfaction. Comme je la conaissais, Athéna devait avoir baissé dans son estime. Moi, ce qui m'étonnait surtout, c'est la réaction de David. D'accord, il est très impulsif lorsque sa vie est en danger mais là, il s'est porté au secours d'une déesse. L'aurait-elle ensorcelé, comme Senna?

- Bon! Alors, quand est-ce qu'on part pour l'Égypte? demanda David toujours un peu pâle.

- Certainement pas aujourd'hui!!! s'écria April. Je suis trop fatiguée pour aller ou que ce soit. Je propose donc, que l'on dorme ici.

J'étais entièrement d'accord avec elle. Ça faisait deux jour que l'on se battait contre des Hetwans sans dormir et on avait tous besoin de repos.

- Je vous en donne la permission. Mais n'oubliez pas que tant que vous ne vous êtes pas aquittés de cette tâche, vous serez redevable à Olympe.

Nous sortîmes du temple de Zeus. Pégase et ses enfants nous attendaient déjà pour nous ramener à notre hotel cinq étoiles. Aussitôt que nous sommes arrivés, nous nous sommes dirigés vers nos chambres. C'est alors que la voix de Senna nous rappella qu'elle était encore avec nous et non pas enfermée dans sa chambre comme elle aurait dû être.

- Combien de temps encore vous allez lui obéir? persifla Senna. Vous n'êtes pas Grecs, elle n'a pas à vous contrôler comme ça. Vous n'avez pas à la suivre.

- Qui d'autre veux-tu que l'on suive? demanda April, sarcastique. Toi?

Senna ne répondit pas et se laissa conduire à sa chambre, où elle fut enfermée en atttendant le départ du lendemain.

* * *

A/N : C'est mon premier chapitre de cette et j'espère le dernier. Si vous avez aimé ça, dites-le moi car c'est le seule façon que je fasse un autre chapitre. Et si vous n'avez pas aimé, vous pouvez me le dire mais juste si votre critique est constructive, pas juste critiquer pour critiquer. 


End file.
